The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and/or methods of manufacturing the semiconductor package, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor package by using a flux and/or semiconductor packages manufactured by using the method.
According to the rapid development of the electronic industry, user demand for miniaturized and multifunctional electronic devices has increased. Accordingly, user demand for miniaturized and multifunctional semiconductor devices for use in such electronic device has also increased. Thus, a semiconductor device having a connection terminal of a finer pitch is required. However, due to a reduction in sizes of solder balls connected to the connection terminal of the fine pitch, a bonding defect may easily occur in a process of attaching the solder balls. Thus, providing a reliable electric connection between the semiconductor device and an external device is becoming more and more challenging.